


The sunset suits you

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Got a request on my tumblr for a comforting Genji to a bodily insecure reader. I feel like Genji is my worst written character to be honest, because his personality is so weird to me. I like the more playful Genji when he was younger.





	

You pulled the oversized shirt lower, trying to hide yourself while you were around everyone

You smiled and nodded whenever someone talked to you, giving the proper responses. However, you felt particularly self-conscious today.

A soft touch at your elbow drew your attention, and when you turned your head, Genji’s face plate met your sight.

“Are you enjoying yourself, y/n?” His touch hadn’t left your arm, nor did his gaze.

You nodded, giving him the same smile everyone else had been getting today. No one had really noticed anything was up with you besides him.

“Would you mind going on a walk with me, then? I would like to show you something.” His voice was low and soft, and you hesitated for only a moment.

“Sure. A walk sounds nice.”

He led you out of the communal rec room and outside. He clasped his hands in front of him as he walked, pondering what questions to ask you.

“It’s just up here. It’s close to sunset, and I figured you’d enjoy seeing it from the roof.” He started climbing a ladder he had led the two of you to, and you paused before following him.

It was kind of strange, being alone together like this. Especially on the roof.

“I’ve never been up here before… is it ok to be up here?” You wondered aloud after you pulled yourself up over the top of the roof.

He turned to you, smiling although you could not see it. “Of course it is. I come up here all the time in the mornings to meditate.” He gestured for you to sit with him near the edge of the building.

“I sometimes come up here for the sunsets, too.” His voice was warm, friendly.

You couldn’t help yourself, thinking the setting was kind of romantic. The setting sun painted the clouds soft oranges and pinks, with a mix of the baby blue in the sky.

You sat there, fidgeting with your shirt, trying to make your shape as obscure as possible. You felt intimidated by everyone else’s bodies, being perfectly in shape and having such nice muscles.

And you were just… well, you felt like a small little blob of a human compared to everyone else.

Your face burned with embarrassment as you thought of how nice it would be to fit in with them. How nice it would be if you had the courage to say how romantic this felt to you.

Genji had been watching you fidget the entire time, and he couldn’t help but feel there was something wrong.

“Y/n, are you ok? Honestly, you can tell me if somethings the matter.” He turned towards you, hoping you’d confide whatever troubles you were having in him.

He had always thought you were adorable, being one of the cutest members of Overwatch. He had always wanted to say something, but he feared you wouldn’t like him because he was a cyborg.

You had a moment of indecisiveness, biting your lip. You felt like he could read you like a book, so you might as well tell him what he already knows instead of playing dumb.

You tugged at the bottom of your shirt while you looked down into your lap. “W-well… I… I don’t think I fit in. With everyone.” You didn’t look up as you picked a piece of fluff from your jeans.

“I don’t look like the rest of you… I’m not in shape like you guys. I don’t know… why you guys keep me around…” You bit your lip as you bared your soul. It was hard admitting it out loud.

You pulled your knees up, stretching your large shirt over them and hiding your face. It made you feel a little better, being all wrapped up.

You expected him to laugh at you and confirm your fears. You didn’t expect to feel his fingers touch your hair.

“Y/n… you do fit in with us.” He scooted closer, pulling your little balled up form into a sideways hug. “You always will. It doesn’t matter if your bigger or smaller than the rest of us. Who you are is what matters.” His hand was gently petting your hair.

“And honestly, you’re very pretty…” He let it trail off, afraid you’d reject him.

You buried your face deeper in your knees, blushing like mad. You didn’t know he felt that way, and it was making you a mess.

“Mmmph mmm mrmmp mmm mpth?” Genji was puzzled for a moment.

“I’m sorry… what?” He asked, having not understood your muffled speech.

You lifted your head slightly, looking over at him. “Do you really think so?” Your face was red from blushing, and he smiled at how adorable you looked.

“I do. As a matter of fact, blushing really suits you, y/n.” His voice had taken on a light teasing tone, as he pulled you a little closer.

You blushed even harder, it reaching your ears and down your neck before you buried you face in your knees again.

“Plus, I think you’re really hug-able. You fit really nicely in my arms.” His tone hadn’t lost any of the tease as he turned his body to hug you with both arms now.

“I might never let go~!” He laughed when you gave a muffled squeak, your face really hot.

“Stoooooop!” You whined through your knees, overly pleased and hoping he never would let go.

He only tightened his hold a little more when he whispered against your hair. “No.”

It was only one of the many things, both sweet and dirty, he would whisper to you as the days went by and he got you to wear more flattering clothing.

And he never missed the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked both in and out of it.


End file.
